Bailando Me Enamore
by youaremysilence
Summary: -¡no sabes nada sobre le baile! - me encaró molesta - ¿que no se nada del baile?, tal vez tienes razón pero prefiero mil veces sentir el ritmo de la música que estudiar - si de técnicas habláramos te daría mil patadas en el culo Uchiha - pruébalo... -reto el azabache
1. Prólogo

La verdad de las cosas es que nunca me imaginé que terminaría donde estoy, desde pequeña me empeñe tanto en hacer mis movimientos lo más perfecto posible, quería ser la mejor, aunque por las noches mis pies dolieran como los mil infiernos, aunque no pudiera salir a jugar con mis amigos porque tenía que practicar, para mi había una sola cosa, y era el ballet.

Te preguntaras como es que entonces en estos momentos me encuentro en un callejón sucio y mojado producto de la suave llovizna que nos caía encima, bueno para eso tengo una sola explicación y es **amor**

* * *

bueno... la verdad es que yo amo bailar y hace tiempo me rondaba la idea de hacer un fic con esta trama XD así que despues de una seria discusión conmigo misma me decidía a subir esto DX espero que les guste. próximamente el primer cap.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**3**


	2. Historia

-¡Sakura! – una señora de unos 40 años entro por la blanca puerta de la habitación furiosa buscando con la mirada a la chica de pelo color cerezo. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta dar con el bulto que yacía en el cama - ¡despierta ya! – grito al lado del bulto haciéndolo saltar fuera de la cama

-¿Qué…? –susurro media adormila la joven tapando sus oídos ante el grito

-¡tenías practica hace media hora! –exclamó la mujer

-nana… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ahora de pie frente al closet

-las 6 A.M –contesto cortante.

-¡las 6! –Exclamo alterada la pelirosa – ¡mierda! Perdí media hora de entrenamiento…-susurro buscando sus pantis y ballerinas

-cómo vas, no llegaras a ningún lado mocosa… - le dijo con desprecio la mujer.

Haruno Sakura una muchacha de 18 años era una persona bien acomodada económicamente, tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad desearía, amigos, dinero, ropa y un cuerpo bien tonificado.

Su primera clase de ballet fue a los 3 años junto a su madre, una bailarina muy reconocida a lo largo de Japón. El sueño de su madre era que su hija siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en una gran bailarina de ballet.

Todo cambio a los 8 años cuando a su madre le diagnosticaron síndrome de pinzamiento posterior del tobillo, una enfermedad muy común en bailarinas puesto que al posicionarse en la punta de los pies con los año los ligamentos se van deteriorando haciendo muy doloroso el practicar el baile.

Su madre luego de un año de tratar de bailar con el síndrome no soporto la vida sin el ballet y se suicidó. Para Sakura fue algo realmente traumático, no entendía como era que el ballet era más importante que ella en la vida de su madré . Aunque Sakura tenía tan solo 8 años cuando su madre murió ella entendió que el ballet era lo único que ahora le quedaba de su madre así que se prometió a si misma él nunca abandonarlo, en cumplir el sueño de su madre y hacerse una gran bailaría.

Con el paso de los años se convirtió en una gran muchacha, algo tímida pero al mismo tiempo con un carácter fuerte y respetable. Desde pequeña siempre tomo clases en casa por lo que no tenía interacción con otros jóvenes de su edad, en realidad podríamos decir que era bastante solitaria. Muchas veces cuando era pequeña miraba por la ventana del estudio de baile a los niños correr por el parque jugando, Ella nunca comprendió del todo porque no podía salir con ellos a jugar pero nunca pregunto porque en el fondo sabía que la respuesta era algo que no quería escuchar.

Todo su mundo giraba alrededor del ballet. No tenía amigos, ni novio, ni si quiera tenía una familia, todo lo que tenía eran sus pies que la acompañaban siempre al ritmo de la música. Claro está que ella no se crió sola, su nana Virginia, se hizo cargo de ella desde que tiene memoria, pero no por eso se llevan bien, Virginia era una persona correcta y fría, Sakura nunca la ha visto llorar o sonreír a lo largo de su vida y aunque no le importa en absoluto la felicidad de su nana, siempre se pregunta si ella terminara así de sola como ella, vacía y tan fría como un copo de nieve.

Corriendo se dirigió a su bicicleta y emprendió camino hacia el estudio en donde practicaba, luego de unos 20 minutos se bajó rápidamente y subió encontrándose con Martina, su profesora desde hace tres años mirándola desaprobatoriamente

-llegas tarde…-Sakura frunció el ceño ante la mirada de asco de Martina

-no me digas…-ironizo la pelirosa – no es como que si fuera un robot sabes, también necesito dormir

-no me importan tus necesidades, en realidad no me importa nada de ti Sakura, tienes talento, lo reconozco pero no te esfuerzas en lo que más te gusta

-¡que no me esfuerzo! Estas totalmente loca, llego acá a las 5.30 A.M y me voy cerca de las 2 de la madrugada…-

- grands battmente y de petites battmente – murmuro Martina con fastidio. Sakura tiro el bolso al suelo y se sacó rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón dejando a la vista la vestimenta adecuada.

Nunca en su vida había tenido amigos, pero en momentos como ese ella deseaba con toda su alma poder tener a alguien a quien contarle sus penas y alegrías, decía que no le molestaba estar sola pero cuando miraba a su alrededor se pasaba noches llorando al ver lo vacía que estaba su vida, lo triste que era sentarse en una gran mesa a comer sola porque su mama se suicidó y su papa esta quien sabe dónde.

-bien, toma un descanso de 5 minutos y seguiremos con la rutina del cascanueces – informo Martina lanzándole una botella de agua mineral. La tomo con desesperación y se dejó caer al piso con cansancio, "algún día todo esto valdrá la pena" ese era el lema que se repetía constantemente para no caer derrotada.

Cerca de las 12 de la noche salió del edificio lentamente tomando rumbo hacia su "hogar". Paro en un semáforo cuando dio la luz roja, suspiro con cansancio y cuando se disponía a partir algo se lo impidió, frunció el ceño con molestia y miro a su alrededor algo sorprendida al ven que un muchacho de unos 23 años sostenía el mando de su bicicleta con fuerza y sonreía con sadismo

-hola muñeca…- el tono de voz del chico hizo que los vellos de la nuca de la Haruno se erizaran de puro miedo y asco – lindo cabello – alago tomando un mechón entre sus dedos y oliéndolo haciendo tiritar a la joven

- ¿se…se te ofrece algo?-pregunto tratando de que la voz no le flaqueara.

-em… sí, creo que si- le respondió con burla – a ti, hermosura – añadió con perversión

-ni en tus sueños, idiota – le respondió empujándolo con toda su fuerza y tratando de bajar de la bicicleta para salir corriendo.

-uy, eres todo una fierita… te vez muy sexy enojada – rio y la agarro de la cintura levantándola del piso haciendo que la bicicleta callera

-¡suéltame! –grito empezando a patalear en el aire -¡suéltame! ¡Hijo de puta! – le insulto pero este solo reía a carcajada abierta ante la actitud tan explosiva de la muchacha

-creo que nos divertiremos mucho hoy…- le susurro y volvió a reír

-¿desde cuándo te dedicas a pervertir a niñas pequeñas? – la voz de otro muchacho izo que Sakura derramara lágrimas de frustración al ver que había otro hombre

-¡oh! Naruto, amigo mío, ven, nos divertiremos juntos- le animo el hombre que sujetaba a Sakura

-creo que esta vez no Madara, ¿verdad Sasuke- Teme?-sonrió zorrunamente mirando de reojo a su amigo

-hmp…-"hablo" el muchacho.

* * *

Hola :3 bueno en los comentarios del prólogo los quería agradecer y disculparme por tan corto capitulo :$ espero que este este mejor que el anterior :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**?**


	3. Sueños

Todo paso en cámara lenta a los ojos de Sakura, en un momento estaba entre los brazos de ese tal Madara y en otro se encontraba detrás del chico rubio.

-¡oh Naruto! Amigo, yo la vi primero – informo ya cabreado Madara.

- mira Madara, en primer lugar no soy tu amigo y en segundo ¡eres un pervertido de mierda, dattebayo! – grito sacándole la lengua.

-hmp… dobe, ni siquiera puedes ponerte serio en este tipo de situaciones… - hablo en azabache a un lado de Naruto.

Sakura lo miro atentamente, su cabello era desordenado y negro, aunque por la luz de la luna parecía que este tuviera reflejos azules, su piel era tersa y pálida aunque no tanto para parecer enfermo, su mandíbula era masculina y fuerte, "parece ser un deportista" dedujo Sakura al ver sus brazos bien trabajados. Volvió a subir hacia su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro la miraba con una ceja alzada, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y esquivo su profunda mirada.

-bueno… esto fue divertido pero me tengo que ir- Madara camino hasta Naruto y le estampo su puño en la mejilla izquierda, Sakura sorprendida se tapó la boca al ver al rubio en el piso, izo ademan de querer ayudarlo pero Madara la tomo por la cintura y la subió a su hombro como un saco de papas.

Miro asustada a todas direcciones y comenzó a pegar puñetazos en la espalda del hombre, este solo la miro de reojo y siguió caminando.

-¡ah! – grito Sakura al sentir como caía al piso.

Madara se paró aturdido y miro con enojo al pelinegro.

-será por las malas entonces… - murmuro y se abalanzó hacia el muchacho.

Cayeron al piso y el rubio estampo tres puños seguidos en la cara del azabache, este aturdido sacudió la cabeza y lo empujo devolviéndole los puñetazos. Se levantó rápidamente y le proporciono una patada en el abdomen.

-Sasuke-teme ¡vámonos! – grito Naruto ya recuperado cerca de una motocicleta. El moreno tomo de la muñeca a Sakura y corrió hasta el rubio. Naruto subió rápidamente y partió dejando a un sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-dobe… la salvas tu y yo la tengo que llevar…- susurro molesto – ¡hey tú! Sube rápido, ya perdí demasiado tiempo en hacerme de héroe – Sakura lo miro con la ceja alzada y suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que subir, su bicicleta estaba rota y no tenía dinero para un taxi. Algo nerviosa subió a la motocicleta detrás de Sasuke y se afirmó de su chaqueta. Arrancaron y se abrazó fuerte a la cintura del muchacho por la velocidad.

-¿podrías bajar la velocidad? Conduces como bestia- - grito al ver que no se escuchaba nada

-oh disculpa, siento no tener una limosina para la princesa… - dijo con sarcasmo y aumento la velocidad.

Naruto miro por el espejo retrovisor de la moto y sonrió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Sasuke. Pararon en una esquina y se bajaron, Naruto riendo y Sasuke bufando.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso? –pregunto Sakura algo molesta al no entender nada.

-la cara del teme, ¿Qué no vez? – Naruto rio más fuerte agarrándose el estómago.

-hmp… me voy, arréglatelas solo, héroe de pacotilla – le soltó molesto Sasuke subiendo a su motocicleta. Naruto miro como este se iba y sonrió hacia sakura.

-¡que imbécil! No me he presentado – rio rascándose la nuca – soy Naruto

-Sakura – estiro su mano en forma de salido pero el chico la miro como bicho raro.

-¡Sakura chan! – Grito y la abrazo sorprendiéndola -¿Qué es eso de la mano? No estamos cerrando un trato dattebayo – rio y la elevo del suelo, Sakura algo asustada por la confianza del rubio lo alejo un poco y frunció el ceño. "este tipo es un raro…" pensó.

Un silencio se hizo lugar entre ellos y Naruto subió a la motocicleta.

-¡vamos Sakura chan! Te dejare en tu casa – le informo llamándola a que se subiera tras él.

Sakura rodo los ojos al escuchar el "Sakura chan" y se subió indicándole el camino hacia su casa.

-Muchas gracias… Naruto – sonrió algo desconfiado de llamarle así

-No hay de que Sakura chan, cuando quieras – mostro sus blanquecinos dientes hacia Sakura - te daré mi número, podríamos salir un día jeje – rio sonrojado, le paso el número y se despidió con la mano.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se sacó los zapatos tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

-linda hora de llegada sakura…- el susodicha pego un salto asustada y prendió la luz para visualizar a su nana que la miraba aburrida. No quiso perder tiempo y en vez de tratar de darle explicaciones, camino hasta la escalera y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

**_"los ojos negro como la noche la seguían con la mirada, sus labio finos y a la vez carnosos sonreían ladinamente hipnotizándola, su cuerpo apoyado sobre el marco de una puerta de madera era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y a la misma vez de la sensualidad hecha hombre, sus labios estaban quietos pero su mirada parecía llamarla intensamente, todo a su alrededor era pasión y un descontrolado deseo por él, sentía un calor en todo su cuerpo que la sofocaba queriendo saciarse de él, sus cuerpos estaban más cerca cada vez, el calor aumentaba más y sus alientos se mesclaban sacándole el poco aire que le quedaba a la muchacha, los fuertes brazos del muchacho la rodearon acortando más la distancia, estaba a solo un milímetro de rozar sus deseosos labios…"_**

Exaltada despertó sin entender bien en donde se encontraba…

-¿el…? –susurro extrañada tocando sus labios por acto reflejo. Sorprendida comprendió que era lo que había ocurrido y se sonrojo como nunca antes. Suspiro cansada y paso su mano por su sudada frente. Aun podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho y eso le ponía los nervios de puntas.

Se levantó lentamente y reviso su teléfono celular para verificar la hora

-son apenas las 4:30 AM. – se lamentó ya que ese día era uno de los dos únicos días en los que podía dormir hasta las 10 Am. Ya que no tenía practica hasta después del almuerzo.

Como pudo y aun tiritando por las sensaciones que le provocaron el sueño se recostó nuevamente tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno.

-mierda…- farfullo molesta – maldito bastardo…- lo insulto.

Tomo la botella de agua con más fuerza y se la llevo a la boca tratando así de recuperar el aliento.

Luego de no poder dormir se cambió de ropa y salió a correr auto convenciéndose de que estaba bien y que el maldito sueño no significaba nada.

Corrió como nunca antes, sentía algo extraño en el estómago, era un revoloteo de inquietud que no la dejaba tranquila ni un momento, sentía que explotaría y ni si quiera sabía cuál era la razón, aunque en el fondo si la sabia solo que no quería reconocerla.

Ya cansada camino unas cuadras suspirando de cansancio mental, estaba cansada de pensar, de pensar en todo, quería de una maldita vez acabar con todo.

Aunque para ella bailar era una necesidad y su más grande pasión, sentía que ahora era una obligación, sentía que no lo hacía por ella, que ya no tenían el mismo sentido sus pasos que cuando era pequeña, que ahora lo hacía por su madre y estaba cansada de eso.

Quería hacer las cosas por sí mismas, quería descubrir el mundo, poder comer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera sin tener remordimiento y sin ser regañada, pero sabía que eso no pasaría nunca, ella había prometido a su madre que cumpliría su sueño y sería una gran bailarina y aunque ella no quisiera sabía que su palabra valía mucho más que sus deseos de ser libre.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :3 espero que les guste el cap. se que son algo cortos pero no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar ahora :( ya se viene la acción 1313

**3 reviews y actualizo :D **


	4. Conociendo El Mundo I

** conociendo el mundo I**

-¡Sakura! – Grito encabronada Martina – ¡estira la espalda! Es un simple **cabriole (1)**, si no puedes hacer eso olvídate del ballet niñata – le reprocho, la pelirosa exhausta, resoplo y cayó al piso de culo respirando entrecortadamente.

-no puedo… - susurro apretando los ojos fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas lentamente con el ánimo por el suelo y se disponía a salir por la puerta del salón de baile cuando Martina ríe

-supongo que eso es un renuncio…-volteo a verla y sonrió triunfante

-no, es un "estas despedida" – se dio media vuelta y antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo levanto la mano haciendo un gesto con su dedo medio.

- ¡me las vas a pagar Sakura! ¡Te prometo que…- dejo de escuchar su griterío cuando bajo por las escaleras. "tengo un puto día libre" pensó para sí misma y sonrió dirigiéndose hasta un McDonald's

-ah…-suspiro- esto es vida…- comía su hamburguesa con tanta rapidez que cuando la termino un eructó escapo de sus labios, la gente a su alrededor, la miro con asco y esta solo rio ante la situación.

Hacia años, para ser más exactos desde los 5 años que no comía comida rápida, siempre su tan infalible brócoli hervido con espinaca para sobrevivir durante todo el día, era un gran alivio volver a comer algo con altas tasas calóricas.

Suspiro mirando el cielo desde una banca en** Shinjuku (2)**, estaba aburrida y no quería volver a casa para ser regañada por Virginia, quería ser libre por ese día así que algo más animada y decidida a divertirse, tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de ese tal Naruto…

-¿mochi mochi? – la voz amable y divertida del muchacho la hizo sonreír.

-em… hola, soy Sakura, no sé si me recuerdas el otro día tú me sal…

-¡Sakura-chan! Que gusto que me llamaras- le interrumpió el rubio hiperactivo- ¿quieres salir hoy?

-¡claro! – Respondió animada- digo… si no estás ocupado o algo así…- agrego al darse cuenta de lo necesitada que sonaba

-¡claro que no! – Rio el rubio- te paso a buscar ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto y esta sonrió

-em…no sé exactamente, pero te puedo esperar en la **estación Shinjuku (3)**

-claro… nos vemos en unos minutos- se despidió y esta se dirigió con paso lento hasta las afueras de la estación.

Ya habían pasado unos treinta minutos por lo que suspiro y sonrió, no supo como pero se había ilusionado con hacer amigos y estando parada en medio de la cuidad esperando a alguien le hizo darse cuenta que nunca llegaría el muchacho, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa cabizbaja.

-¡cuidado…!- un grito la hizo sobresaltar y miro asombrada hacia su derecha-¡Sakura-chan! Espérame…- el grito de Naruto la hizo sonreír y levanto la mano saludándolo. Este sonrió y estaciono la moto en frente de ella.

-Naruto, pensé que no vendrías – sonrió algo avergonzada

-también lo pensé yo- rio rascándose la nuca- es que tuve un problema con el teme, ya sabes…- dijo restándole importancia con la mano. Sakura le sonrió algo más relajada – toma, ponte esto, iremos a un lugar increíble, sé que te gustara…-dijo tirándole el casco de la moto, la pelirosa se lo puso y se montó detrás de él partiendo hacia el tan alagado lugar.

La música se escuchaba desde unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al lugar. Lo primero que pensó fue que se dirigían a un pub o algo así pero cuando se estacionaron en un callejón oscuro frunció el ceño algo desconfiada, Naruto quien la miro se rio a carcajada

-tranquila eh… yo no te quiero violar, tengo novia- dijo riéndose, la susodicha algo más confiada relajo el rostro y lo miro

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto aun sin entender

-ven, es algo increíble…- le dijo arrastrándola hasta doblar por el callejón, entre más avanzaban más clara era la música y más asombrada estaba Sakura, en aquel callejón unos grandes parlantes en cada una de las esquinas vibraban al emitir la música a tan alto volumen, la gente se movía con libertad, sobre sus cabezas, sus manos, parecía como si no fueran humanos solo almas que eran felices moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

-¡hey chicos!-llamo la atención de todos el rubio-traigo una invitada- anuncio y todos gritaron emocionados acercándose – ella es Sakura-chan y es mi nueva amiga… ella…-Naruto frunció el ceño y la miro-¿Qué haces tú Sakura-chan?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura algo nerviosa por la pregunta se debatió mentalmente en si debía decir o no lo que hacía, termino por convencerse de que no era nada malo así que solo sonrió algo mas relajada

-yo… bailo- sonrío más animada al ver la sonrisa de todos- bailo ballet- agrego y se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando vio la sonrisa de todos desaparecer y mirarla con reproche

-em… chicos, ella es una gran persona, y hace lo mismo que nosotros, no tienen por qué mirarla así-intervino Naruto- así que démosle una buena bienvenida, ¡Tenten, súbele a la música!- digo haciéndole señas a una castaña que estaba en una de las esquinas, esta asintió con la cabeza y acato la orden- ponte cómoda y disfruta el espectáculo…- le dijo Naruto a Sakura y esta sonrío viendo como este era rodeado de gente.

Los pies del rubio se comenzaron a mover de atrás hacia delante junto con sus brazos marcando el ritmo de la canción, luego de un tiempo el cuerpo de Naturo cayó al piso soportando todo su peso con una de sus manos y con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba comenzó a saltar haciendo que todos metieran bulla.

Sakura sorprendida grito animada al ver los grandes movimientos de su ahora amigo cuando de repente un muchacho de cabello negro lo empujo y siguiendo los pasos de Naruto se tiro al suelo con ritmo girando sobre sus manos, sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad en un baile un tanto enredado para sakura, que le costaba seguir el ritmo de los movimientos del muchacho, con algo de asombro miro como el mismo chico giraba ahora pero sobre su cabeza haciendo un flic flac hacia atrás, cayendo con las piernas abierta y terminando de pie.

Aplaudió con una sonrisa en la cara pero esta se desvaneció al ver quién era el muchacho que bailaba, pelo color azabache, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos tan negros como un pozo que hipnotizaban, abrió la boca sorprendida dejando de aplaudir y mirando aun al chico.

-no puede ser…- susurro para sí misma

-¿no puede ser que Sakura-chan? ¿Te ha gustado?-pregunto Naruto quien apareció desde atrás de la muchacha, esta se asustó ante su presencia pero sonrío cuando lo vio

-ha sido fantástico, son muy buenos, sobre todo tu Naruto, eres genial- lo halago sonriendo y abrazándolo

-hmp…-el conocido sonido la hizo ponerse tensa y soltar a Naruto para mirar al recién llegado- teme, no deberías liarte con niñas problemáticas…- la frase dicha por el azabache hizo que el ceño de Sakura se frunciera con enfado pero al instante sonrío con autosuficiencia.

-lo dice alguien que conduce como un loco y pelea en la calle como un delincuente- le contesto mirándolo directo a los ojos, soportando y devolviéndole la fría mirada. Naruto quien observo serio como ambos se tiraban dagas por los ojos agarro su estómago y se dobló de la risa ante la escena

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso? –pregunto el moreno

-pues tu cara, ¿Qué no es obvio? – le respondió Sakura copiando la frase de Naruto el día de su primer encuentro

-no te he preguntado a ti, molesta…- dijo mirándola con asco

-¿Cómo…como me has dicho?-pregunto abriendo los ojos furiosa

-además de molesta, sorda… vaya niña ricachona-contesto el morocho sonriendo de lado. Naruto paro de reír y miro con preocupación a Sakura, esta algo más calmada, camino unos pasos hasta el azabache y rio fuertemente

-idiota…-dijo para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla- a mí nadie me dice molesta y menos niña ricachona, hijo de puta…-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar de lo más normal hacia otra dirección seguida de Naruto.

* * *

**(1) cabriole:** movimiento de la dance ballet mas conocido como las tijeras

**(2) Shinjuku:** uno de los mas importantes centros comerciales de tokio, japón

**(3) estacion shinjuku:** la estación mas importante del centro comercial shinjuku

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**?**


End file.
